


That one time Rantaro's spatial awareness went off the charts and saved his life

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Rantaro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Rantaro has always had a sixth sense that helped him avoid danger, but here in a killing game, will it still work?Yeah, it will. Boy, Tsumugi was left in the dark on so much and it all went to shit because of that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	That one time Rantaro's spatial awareness went off the charts and saved his life

Rantaro Amami stepped into the library as he noticed a flash coming from a bookcase nearby. He sauntered over to the bookcase and started moving books around to find the source. As he moved them around, a shot put ball dropped right next to his head.

“Huh. must be lucky, I guess.” he shrugged. Behind him, someone else was making their move. Tsumugi Shirogane, the ultimate cosplayer, readied her own shot put ball, read to cave in Amami’s head. Just when she brought her arm down to get the killing blow on him, Amami squats down and tries to examine the shot put ball, simultaneously putting his right hand up, sequentially blocking Tsumugi’s ball.

“Shirogane? You that desperate to kill someone? That just makes you suspicious in terms of who’s the mastermind.” Rantaro said, turning around with a smug grin on his face.

“W-What?!?!? How d-did you know I would…?” Tsumugi stutters. Rantaro merely grins and steps forward.” I’ve been lying. To you, to everyone else, even to myself.” Tsumugi stares up at him in visible confusion.”But the script.” She starts before thrusting her hand over her mouth.”Oh? This was scripted? But i'm better at improv.” Rantaro jokes, before becoming as dead serious as possible for a man like him.”Listen here. I know exactly what my talent is. I’m the Ultimate Survivor.”

“I-I don't...what!?!?!? How do you know what your ultimate talent is?” Tsumugi cries. “Well, I’m not sure,exactly. And if I did, why would I tell you?” Rantaro nonchalantly says, to be met with applause, as the other 14 students were watching the exchange. “I was worried there. I had set up a trap for the mastermind. I’m glad nobody had actually died.” Kaede said, running up and hugging Rantaro.


End file.
